ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SolZen321/Categories that you should and should not use.
I am making this blog because clearly some people have not read my previous blog on Redundant Categories. I will skip to the point.. The point of Categories The purpose of categories is to list several pages about characters who share one thing in common. Villains do not fall under the Kaiju category because they are not animals, they are sentient beings meant to pose major threats to the hero. Likewise when you are adding a category to another category or a page, you must think about whether adding this category is redundant and/or conflicts with the motiff of the other categories etc. Category Definitions On every (or at least there should be) category page, there is a definition of the Category. This details what a page must do to qualify for this Category and even special circumstances around it. It is not the right for any typical User and especially not for any anonymous user, to create and/or decide the Definition of a category. That right belongs to the Admins. If you do not agree with us, or our definition, talk to US, going and changing it on your own is cause to be blocked. Some people don't seem to understand that the definition chosen for the category, may not be the same that they assume. Before you add a category, make sure you check its definition. Repeated adding of categories removed by an admin(s) is not going to be excused by 'I didn't know', common sense should have made it clear, how you were trying to use the category is not how it was meant to be used List of Categories to look out for *'Aliens, Seijin and Alien': not all aliens have Seijin in their name, some are alien races, others are monsters and a few are individuals like Glozam. Given the understanding of the word (Star People/Person) Seijin is for sentient aliens only! Otherwise we will use Aliens in the same way we use Ultras. Any being from Space (Don't bother with Ultras) go with Aliens but Seijin are for the intelligent beings from the stars. *'Choju': Choju is for creatures created and/or augmented by Yapool. Kamilla, Scylla and Bajiris do not qualify for this category. *'Item and Items': We don't need two categories for the exact same thing, use Items since it is more grammatically correct, like Ultras. *'Monsters when there's Kaiju': Kaiju is a staple term for most circles of Tokusatsu fans, especially Godzilla and Ultraman fans. Also there's the problem of some folks placing Kaiju on Alien pages. Granted their are categories like Ultraman Tiga Kaiju but those are broad terms, special cases. Kaiju means, Kai- Mysterious while is Ju-Beast/animal, Basically Mysterious Animal. Kaiju are suppose to be animals not sentient beings and shouldn't be on any Alien page. However, many monsters come from Space and I suspect there is a separate category for them that can be a sub category for Alien if not there should be *'Earth Protection Organizations when we have Earth Defense Organizations': I'm rather sure EDO came first and it sounds more professional somehow. There's also the topic of the category Teams but all the Attack Teams and many teams in the Heisei series are actually just parts of a larger organization. GUTS is a part of the TDF, the Night Raiders work for TLT, DASH is a subsidiary of the UDF etc. Therefore GUTS, DASH and the other attack 'TEAMS' do not qualify as true organizations in the manner in which the category is clearly trying to communicate. Perhaps teams can be a subcategory but these pages should not have any category with Organization in it. **'Organization versus Organizations': For those that don't know Organization is a subcategory for pages that deal with such things as Wiki Policy and style of Manual, Organizations is actually about... organizations in the series, the rules for such things are as above. *'Good Ultra Hosts': I can understand Evil Ultra Hosts, but the same reasons that Evil Ultra Hosts is a category are the same reasons that Good Ultra Hosts is completely pointless. By default all Ultras are good or anti-heroes, and most evil Ultras are imitations, making true evil ultras somewhat unique. Calling Ultra Hosts for non-evil Ultras (Which most Ultras are), Good Ultra Hosts is like calling water wet. *'Good Ultras': I was asked if we could use this category and I was most annoyed, Ultras by default are the good guys, which is why we have Evil Ultras is the first place. People, do not invent categories just to get points in the badge system. *'Alien/Aliens on the Ultra Pages': Everyone on this Wiki should know that Ultras are aliens, but the category is actually for all none Ultra Aliens. Thus there should not be an Ulltra page with Alien, Aliens or Seijin in the category section. *'Kaiju categories in Seijin pages': I advise people to stop doing this, the Seijin and Kaiju are not the same thing. Alien Baltan should not have Crustaceon Kaiju on it since it is not a Kaiju. The only category excused from this the Ultraman Name Kaiju category which is for which serie(s) the Sijin appeared in. *'Heroes': We already have Protagonists and Allies, if the character is not a main character but is heroic, they fall under the Allies category along with other friends to the main character. Other Heroes is for main characters who are not Ultras like Jumborg Ace, 9 and Mirrorman etc. *'Teams': Teams is a category for only small organizations that are part of another. What does that mean? GUTS is an organization but its actually a sub-organization to TPC, so it is only a team, not an actual organization. All of the Showa Teams answered to the TDF or the UN, so they are only teams. *'Organizations': Something like TPC, SRC and XIG (even though it is a part of GUARD) which has multiple smaller organizations are what this category are for. TLT is an organization as the NightRaiders are only a sub-division within it. *'Ultraman Name Characters': For this title, the character must no only have appeared in that series, but also interacted with the other characters. For aliens, if they were there for more than just the stereotypical villain role then they qualify, otherwise they only fall under the Ultraman Name Kaiju category. *'Ultraman [Insert Name} Kaiju': This category is not just for monsters who fought an Ultra, that's a misconception, this category is for monsters that appeared in a specific series. Both monsters and aliens, good or bad. So long as they appeared in a certain series, then they are placed in this category. However, this does not apply to cameo characters/creatures, or those that appear in clips. Cameos are only visual easter eggs for the audience and clips are just showing the events of a previous series. *'Villains': For the love of all that is good and right in the world, people, fellow Wiki Users, just because the character is an antagonist, doesn't mean you add the Villains Category. The rules for that category are simple, they are an antagonist important to the story, they are also sentient. Bogar is a kaiju, but she was plot important and was sentient (she actually talked). Pandon may have been the final opponent of Ultraseven but he was just a monster, more of an obstacle than an opponent. Please think of this next time. *'Beryuda': We now use special categories referring to the part of the Beryuda the monster or alien appeared on the gargantuan monster. Beryuda is obsolete do not use it any more. *'Adding categories to Ultraman Name Characters': Okay people, refraim from adding categories to categories like this. Many of these categories would conflict with the main point of categories. *'Episode Guides': This is something I just recently noticed at the time of this posting, but many of the Episode pages have Episode Guide on them... this is wrong. Episode Guide is meant to lead to pages detailing ALL the episodes for a series or linking to those pages all together not individual episodes. *'Ultras with a Fin or Rounded Head':I hate these categories, I don't mean I dislike, I mean hate, and I don't just throw it around because hate is a strong word, but now I realize it's because I couldn't exactly say what was wrong with them, then it hit me, they are too vague and just plain wrong. Fin, Rounded head, they are supposed to talk about the crests Ultras have, but they do not accurately describe them, Fin was for Ultras like Seven and were described as having crests like Fish Fins, which is wrong since, the UIltras with 'Rounded Heads' had crests that are more similar to Fish Fins. In turn there are three categories that better describe Ultra headgear **Ultras with a Normal Crest: This is for Ultras with the original style of a crest pointed backward **Ultras with a Forward Crest: This is for the lesser type of crests, those that point forward like Seven, or Taro. **Ultras with a Unique Crest: This is the third type that are not the normal type, nor the type that points forward, Leo, Astra and Ultraman Saga have these type of crests. Taro and Father of Ultra do not qualify because the Ultra Horns are not crests *'Ultraman Retsuden Kaiju': This also includes the New Ultraman Retsuden, or Shin Retsuden, or whatever. Don't use these, why, because Retsuden is one big clip show. No disrespect to the show, but that's all it is. Clips are worse than cameos and we don't put Ultraman {Character} Kaiju because the entities presence is just an easter egg, a little visual treat for fans who are perceptive enough to notice them. Clips are worse because, it is just a replay, the monster or alien has not physically appeared in the series. The only exception to this rule is when the creature/character is now introduced in a flashback and also appears in that show. *'Crossovers': This is when franchises crossover, for example Ultraman vs Kamen Rider. It is NOT when Ultras from two or more different series meet. Even if the series is different, all Ultra Series are part of the Ultraman FRANCHISE. A better Category is Team Ups. *'New Years Episodes': There is nothing wrong with this Category, but that means the Episode aired on January first, 1/1/Year. If it only aired in January then it does not qualify as a new years episodes. It does qualify if it is the first episode for the Francise in the new years *'Ultraman (Insert name)': This is rather redundant because, one we have Ultraman Kaiju and Ultraman Characters categories and Ultraman Episodes. This one just makes the previous three redundant and is less specific. I personally belive that it should only be used on those three categories as a way to connect them. *'You can have Female Members, or Female Kaiju, never both': Femal Members means some of the instances of a Kaiju or Seijin are identified as female, not all but some. With Alien Borg, other members of her species were seen in the background in human form and they were men, thus Female Members. With Alien Pitt ALL Alien Pitts are female, thus, Female Kaiju. Thus you cannot have both Female Members and Female Kaiju on the same page as they are obviously contradictory. *'Ultra Galaxy Kaiju': The problem I have with this is down to one Anon User, who's been adding them to pages like Robot Ultraseven, Imitation Ultra Brothers and such, opponents that Ultraman Zero fought, as opposed to the Zap Spacy Crew. While the Zap Space Crew fought these monsters, or appeared in the same show, they are are not Ultra Galaxy Kaiju, because they did not appear in Ultra Galaxy or Ultra Galaxy NEO. That is the qualification of Ultra Galaxy Kaiju, Rei and company being there, is not, because while they be in the same time period, they are just guest stars in Ultraman Zero's adventures. It worse with instances like Alien Bat who never appeared before Rei and friends. *'Stop adding Ultraman (Insert Name) to the pages!': Those categories were originally invented for tying together the Characters, Kaiju and Episode categories. The idea was that a user would click on the category and be taken to a page with the other three links. However people have spammed them on normal pages basically destroying their purpose and the intended use of them, a reference point to navigate the other major categories for a series! Category:Blog posts